Vehicles include one or more seat assemblies for supporting occupants. The seat assemblies may include a seat back and a seat bottom that are pivotal with respect to each other. Some vehicle seats include an easy-entry mechanism that actuates the seat to a fold-forward position allowing greater access to a rear seating area of the vehicle.